(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to means and methods of separating bands or ranges of color space for transmission of stereoscopic images to a screen. More particularly, the invention relates to using RGB natural color ranges as respective middle ranges for one eye, and straddling frequency ranges of each primary color for the other eye.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several attempts to separate color or project various color schemes to create stereoscopic 3D images are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,597 assigned to DaimlerChrysler entitled “Method and Facility for Light-Beam Projection of Images on a Screen” discloses the use of Red, Green, Blue, (“RGB”) lasers to project two stereoscopic scenes on a screen and wherein viewers are provided with filtered eyeglasses to view one viewing channel in each eye. The DaimlerChrysler method uses side-by-side color ranges to transmit two projections of approximations of each primary color. For example, DaimlerChrysler transmits a light frequency of 450 nm for a right eye view of reddish blue and an adjoining frequency of 475 nm for a left eye view of greenish blue.
Unfortunately, the DamilerChyrsler method of side-by-side light frequency separation requires the use of light frequencies on either side of the RGB naturally occurring frequencies or true RGB frequencies of 630 nm, 532 nm and 470 nm respectively. The color spectrums used in the related art require the use of tinted stereoscopic 3D glasses that cause headaches and distortions due to the need for significant gamma corrections. The related art's failure to project true RGB frequencies leads to distortions in the generation of other colors formed by mixing RGB approximations.
The color spectrums used in the related art require obtrusive measures to block ambient light from the eyes of the viewer. Thus, there is room in the art for improved means of color separation techniques to create a more natural and comfortable stereoscopic viewing experience.